justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheElectraFroot/10Q: Just Dance Wiki - Episode One (Someone10000)
What's up, Just Dance Wiki! Welcome to 10Q: Just Dance Wiki! I am your host, ChristinaGrimmieLove, and this is the pilot episode, as you can see in the title. Before we get started, I'd like to take a minute to explain how 10Q works. Instructions 10Q is a blog series that will be airing on this wiki itself. I will be exploring the wiki through different ways: #Wiki Activity (easiest way, just click on a user without re-thinking the process) #Random page (then I go to the comments and select an active user; hard) #Blog comments (you should know) And I select a user at random. If that user is not active, I leave him/her alone. If active, I go to his/her message wall with a message named "10Q Opportunity! Click here!". I ask that user if s/he wants to participate. If the answer is yes, I ask for the email and send 10 questions. S/he must answer and take their time. Well, I guess that's enough explaining. Let's get to the real action! In this episode, the "crew" and I decided to ask somebody special to answer the first ten questions of the series. And that special someone is... Someone10000! He has answered the ten questions (in the same day???) and let's say he was spectacular! Let's go, shall we? Note: Questions were partially edited for memory. And because Gmail text is a pain in the gluteus maximus to deal with. Another Note: This is still a work-in-some-progress. If you can't see the text or questions, it's because I am not done editing. So you basically have a BTS clip of 10Q. Congratulations! XD 1. Wow! You got selected to be interviewed! On a scale from 1 to 10, how special do you feel? Someone: It feels great to be chosen as someone being interviewed. I feel like a 10. That's great! I am a very famous person; about twenty-four people actually know me. xD 2. Now, I know you were the creator of the amazing-times-10000 show, The Gold Dance Glove! I know you created a show, but have you participated in any show? Someone: First of all, thanks for the compliment on my show! Now, I may tell you that yes, I've competed in other shows too. I've competed on Bunnylove14's Survivor! I was in season 3 (Barbados) and I also entered season 4 (All-Stars) as an ALL-STAR! (if you have "All-Star" by Smash Mouth stuck in your head from this, audience, I'm sorry. Blame Someone xD)It was awesome. Another competition I joined was JD123456's "JD wiki's Sass Queen". At first, it just started as me helping with the logo for the comp but I ended up as a contestant! Lastly, I've been competing on Matusmati's Design Studio which sadly was discontinued and the thing happened with BYF's first version, "MikePaul's Drag Race". That is all. :) Wow, creating shows '''and '''being the rockstar in participating in shows? Is there anything this guy can't do? 3. Around the wiki, we've seen artwork by you that's significant, but I'm pretty sure we all crave your avatars! We're sure that you tackle avatars, but can you tackle coaches? Someone: Uh, duh?! ( XD ). I can and actually really really like to design coaches. For some of my work, you can check the shows I named on the previous questions. Some of my art is posted there. :) I'm sure I'll be very amused by your coach designs! I'll check them out later! 4. I remember once that you mentioned that you lived in Greece, correct? If so, what's the nature like? Is it breath-taking there? Is the food poisonous? Someone: Well, yes I live in Greece and I love it. It's awesome! The beach is literally outside my house, the sky is the bestest shade of blue and the nature is amazing! I don't live on a big city but the place here is awesome! Why would the food be poisonous?! XD No, it's not. The food is just dope. You really guys have to try greek food! <3 Oh, if only I had a greek restauraunt where I live... *really sad music* 5. What do you think your next profile picture will be? Someone: I was working on Rockabye's P1's avatar so it might be it... Idk. Oh. Tha-that's all. 6. We know you like Melanie Martinez and Halsey, but what's your favorite genre of music? Someone:I love commercial music but my ultimate cup of tea is Indie and almost any Alternative. You and my sister would be great friends, then! 7. What game show would you want to win? Someone: As I told, you, I won "JD wiki's Sass Queen" but I think it was a bit luck cause I'm not the Sassy or Queen type, lol. A show I'd like to join and would have a big chance winning on is my own show I think. Anyways, I think I'd like competing on any design show. No problem! :) If you competed in any other artistic show, you'd probably break the website with your creations. 8. Random question of the day! If you went to a concert, would you seat near the front, center, or back? Someone: Well.... near the front i guess.... ? ( What kind of question is this? XD ) It's the random question of the day! *corny upbeat music plays* 9. Would you prefer anime or classic cartoon? Someone: As a kid, I really used to hate manga and anime but now that I've grown up, I really get its style. I cannot choose. I know. It's a tough decision. (to be fair, anime has a longer intro but it's worth the time) 10. Finally, what do you have to say to the remaining contestants on TGDG? Somone: You guys are the best! You've done this again, I know this time is harder but you gotta be the best versions of yourselves. And don't let the competition scare you. Be fierce ,always do you and NEVER give up. You are all awesome. <3 You heard it here, guys! That concludes Someone's interview and today's episode of 10Q! I'm ChristinaGrimmieLove, and we're signing off! Category:Blog posts